


moments

by knapsackdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Idols, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Romance, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, basically soonhoon written in scenarios my heart desires, collection of moments, nothing too crazy, time jumps here and there incase anyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapsackdreams/pseuds/knapsackdreams
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon should be way past their honeymoon phase but still love the same way





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of moments written for soonhoon  
> (not really in a particular order)

"I love you sooo much pretty baby." Soonyoung breathed out, still holding Jihoon up from his post orgasmic haze, pressing light kisses to the top of his head.

Jihoon tightened his grip and buried himself deeper into his boyfriends neck. "I love you... I love you I love you ... can we please stay here like this forever?"

Soonyoung chuckles and hugs back. "No love, they'll be looking for us." He takes in the surroundings of the supply closet they're in. Fucking in the company's building at 4:12 am isn't how Soonyoung imagined he would spend the night of winning his first award. Then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

After a huge celebration in the practice room with all the members, complete with tons of food and tons of mocking the young producers crying, their energy was dying down. He noticed Jihoon had disappeared amongst the crowd of people, coming in and out to congratulate the boys for all the work they'd done. Hoshi and Woozi, had particularly been on the receiving end of many of these praises. Soonyoung knows very well there could only be so many times you can hear words of praise and be patted on the head before getting tired. So after excusing himself, he went out to search for the missing boy.

He immediately goes toward the elevator, to head up to the top floor. From there, he darts up the staircase on the side before pushing open the heavy metal door leading to the entrance of the rooftop. Sure enough, there was Jihoon, the brown haired boy clearly deep in thought, leaning over the tall fence that decorated the edge of the roof.   

He approached with loud footsteps so not to startle his boyfriend. "Hey babe... are you good out here?" He asks cautiously. He knew when exactly his lover needs time alone, to clear his head when everything gets to be too much. Sure Soonyoung cant help his loud personality, but he knew when to tone it down to give the other more introverted members their space, especially when it came to Jihoon. 

“’M fine..." the younger boy replies, sniffling. 

"You’ve worked hard." Soonyoung says, before pulling the boy into a backhug and wrapping his arms around him. Jihoon wraps his own arm around his boyfriends and leans backs into the hug. Using his free hand, he caresses his lovers face softly, before pulling him down into a soft kiss. "You worked hard too. I'm sure we've both heard that enough tonight." He remarks, pulling away to stare back out into the city lights. 

The lights of the cityscape flashed among the buildings, reflecting into both boys pale skin. The night sky is clear, with few stars visible. Jihoon watches the way the faint clouds swirl around the moon. He takes in the sight before him. On such a joyous occasion, the deep sky makes him feel solemn for some reason. Sure, they finally won and received recognition for their music, but what does the future hold? 

"We definitely have, but I kind of like hearing it." The dancer replies, with a soft smile. "I know you're thinking you haven't worked enough, but trust me, you did great. You've done great, and you're gonna continue to be great."

"Geez babe. You sound like my dad when I was ten and our baseball team lost four games in a row." 

Soonyoung lets out a loud laugh. The sound echoes and fills up the night. Jihoon knows he'll never be able to get enough of it. 

"Well, let's go celebrate!" Soonyoung exclaims, separating himself from the shorter boy and opting to entwine their hands together instead. 

"What have we been doing since we won? You call that not celebrating?"

"You were crying like, the whole time!” Soonyoung exclaimed, earning a glare from Jihoon. “Besides, you know _our_ celebrations involve certain... _relations._ " He continues, with a smirk.

"You mean we're going to wait for everyone to leave and then fuck in the supply closet? You're disgusting."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy-"

"Okay true, let's go."

 

———

 

"Jihoonie!! Have you seen my sock anywhere?!" Soonyoung cried out. He couldn't find his left sock, that had the face of his idol Taemin on them. 

"Why the fuck would I know where it is?" 

"Geez. Don't need to be so- AHA! It is here. It's under your bed. How do you explain that!"

"My explanation is a certain asshole keeps climbing into my tiny ass bunk at midnight because he's afraid of having nightmares." Jihoon deadpans. 

"Then why do you always kick me out and expose me to the nighttime demons?" 

"Soonyoung!! Can you hurry up please! Chan, Minghao, and Jun are already in the car!" Seungcheol yells from the hallway. 

"I'm coming I'm coming!!!!" The exasperated dancer yells, falling over from hopping around on one foot to get his sock on. 

"Soonyoung, your sock sunbae’s eye has a  hole in it." Jihoon points out, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah I know, my grandma said she'll sew it up for me-" 

"SOONYOUNG!!!"

The dancer slams the bedroom door open, and thumps down the hallway. "WHAT?!"

Seungcheol doesn't reply and just shoves the dancer out of the house, while slamming the door. 

"Okay, that was rude." A muffled voice replies through the doorway. "And my shoes-"

"They're in the car. Now get over there."

Jihoon, hearing the exchange from his own room shakes his head, when his phone beeps. 

 

_Prince Hosh_

forgot to tell u i luv u xoxo

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

Put your shoes on. 

 

_Prince Hosh_

geez how did u kno they aren't on?! coups lied... they aren't in the car and now my taemin sunbae socks are gonna get dirty!!

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

throw those out!!! they're old and ripped and your odors won't ever come out 

 

_Prince Hosh_

no way! how can i toss my lucky socks! i wore these when we went on our first ice cream date!

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

first of all, you exposed me as a magical anime lover. and it wasn't even a date. 

 

———

 

It's always been Jihoon, and it's always been about Jihoon. Soonyoung has had a crush on the younger boy since the first day he walked into the studio after his audition. Well, more like first month. It had taken weeks of prodding and begging from Soonyoung to get the stone cold shorter boy to hang out with him. When he finally dragged Jihoon to the ice cream parlor, the two instantly bonded over caramel fudge and chocolate chips to the magical girl anime Soonyoung otherwise would never admit to anyone he watched. 

"Oh my god!! That girl has a pirika pirilala shirt!" Soonyoung's eyed widened in surprise as he gasped out, pointing in the direction of the girl in question who was standing with her friends outside the shop. 

"Oh my god!! Where?!" Jihoon cries out and follows his gaze towards the direction of Soonyoung's finger. "Whoa!!! She has the limited edition Ojamajo Doremi shirt! That thing was sold out in two seconds!" 

"I know right! I tried so hard to get one, I even went to the store with my sister so it wouldn't be weird and-" Soonyoung breaks off his sentence, ends of his mouth curling into a sinister grin. 

"...What?" Jihoon looks at the taller boy in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because... Lee Jihoon likes magical girl anime!!" Soonyoung giggles and claps his hands loudly, attracting the attention of a few other customers, dining by their table. 

"I- what?! No! I mean- it's not like that!" 

"Oh please, save your fragile masculinity for elsewhere." The older boy dismisses with a wave of his hand. "I knew there was something about you from the day I met you. I knew you were hiding something from everyone. I just...never imagined it would be THIS." Soonyoung finishes off, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth through bouts of laughter before Jihoon kicks him under the table. 

"That means you watch magical girl anime too jerk! Why is that a big deal anyways?!"

Soonyoung sticks his tongue out. "It just is!" 

The next night, Seungcheol catches both boys asleep on the sofa, curled up together while some anime about young colorful witches plays on the TV. Samuel, the youngest member of their group, enters the room and laughs. "Look hyung!! Aren't Jihoon hyung and Soonyoung hyung funny? When I asked what they were watching, they said it was Dragon Ball Z. I told them I didn't remember Goku having pink pigtails and a little girls witch costume!" 

Seungcheol chuckles as he shuts off the TV. "Let them be Samuel, go get ready for bed. And bring me the big blanket from the room." 

"Okay!" Samuel bounces off, returning to hand Seungcheol the blanket. The eldest boy smiles. Jihoon was finally opening up to everyone the way he had opened up to him. He drapes the blanket over the two boys and shuts off the light. 

It's this memory that Soonyoung remembers fondly now, waking up to Seungcheol's yelling for everyone to get ready for school, wondering if his leaders lungs will be okay after this, and more importantly, caressing Jihoon's face as he wakes up. The younger boy can feel himself blushing as he wakes up, and immediately pulls away. What a way to start the morning he wonders, before remembering the details of their ice cream filled night before. 

"Good morning!" Soonyoung smiles. It was a smile that shined brighter than the sun that was currently peeking in through the shades of the living room windows, and Jihoon never wants it to change. 

 

———

 

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is.. the reason I keep poking your cheeks and hugging you and making you do aegyo during interviews is because...uh...it's because... I'm- it's- I really like you Jihoon!" Soonyoung let's out. He feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, and at the same time he can feel his stomach doing flips and his whole face turning into as deep a pink shade as Jihoon's hair is right now. He hasn't been this nervous since their debut showcase. The same showcase, he remembered fondly, when the young producer had held his hand to calm him down backstage.

“Uh, okay? I like you too.” Jihoon replies, with an unreadable expression, as he turns back to the computer screen. 

"I- uh, NO! I mean I…REALLY… really like you Jihoon. More than a… you're my friend kind of way. Weren't you paying attention?" Soonyoung asks cautiously. With the rate his heart was beating he's surprised his heart hasn’t burst out of his own chest. 

Jihoon turns to fully face Soonyoung, eyes widening. The moment of silence that passes between them is unbearable to Soonyoung, and confusing for Jihoon. How could it be his own bandmate likes him back? His head feels clouded, but he can feel the butterflies in his stomach dancing a choreography that would match up to any of Soonyoungs.

“I just…I don’t know what to say.” He finally breathes out.

Soonyoung's face immediately falls. He feels like his heart has been ripped right out of his chest. "I'm sorry Jihoon. I understand." He starts, making a move to get up. "Please, just forget I said anything. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make this awk-" He's cut off by a pair of soft lips connecting to his. He stays frozen in spot, shocked, until the culprit separates himself and looks Soonyoung in his eyes. 

Soonyoung stares for a few seconds before spluttering. "Jihoon! Did you just, you just, you just, kissed me?!" 

"Yes Soonyoung, weren't you paying attention? Or do I have to do it again?"

Soonyoung let's out a noise he didn't know he could make, somewhere between a gasp and a yell, before bursting out in tears... and laughter. 

Jihoon sits down, angling himself so he's across from the dancer, before taking in the sight before him with an amused look on his face. "Hey, are you laughing or crying?" 

"I'm- b..both." Soonyoung manages to get out. "How could I...have been so..s so dumb?!" 

The pink haired boy leans over to wipe the tears away from Soonyoung's pretty eyes, a look of fond on his face. 

"I'd make a joke about you always being dumb but... I'm still a little shocked too. How long... how long have you liked me?" Jihoon questions. 

"Probably the night we went out for ice cream. And we saw that girl in the Ojamajo Doremi shirt. Then we went home and marathoned it." 

"Geez, that long ago?!" 

Soonyoung grins. "What about you? Don't tell me you realized you liked me this morning or something."

"Actually, it was a different morning. In fact, it was the same morning after the night we marathoned magical girl anime. I woke up to you touching my face, like a creepo might I add? And when you smiled at me, my heart was just..." 

"Your heart went doki doki?" 

Jihoon cringed. "No, it rotted after smelling your morning breath."

Both boys laughed. It was 12:45 am. The boys were currently in Jihoon's studio, and the rest of the members had called it a night already and went back to the dorm. Seungcheol had been busy herding members into the elevator, so Jeonghan had taken the duty to remind the producer and the choreographer not to stay too late. Soonyoung had cited helping out in the studio as an excuse to get some alone time with Jihoon for his confession. 

And things couldn't have gone better. Soonyoung didn't know what to expect from the younger boy with the confession, he just knew his heart couldn't take dancing around his feelings any longer. He was ready to love his now boyfriend with his whole heart, well, as if he wasn’t doing that already, 

"Anyway, I'm really happy now. Should we tell the whole world?" Soonyoung smiles, definitely joking about the world thing. His hamster cheeks were starting to hurt from the wide grin he's been sporting. But a part of him is still a little worried even throughout so much happiness. How will the others react? 

Jihoon chuckles, then his smile falters a bit as if remembering something serious. "This is just...so sudden. I don't wanna spring this on them. So suddenly." He adds, referring to the members. 

Soonyoung thinks for a moment. "Hmm... you're right. Besides, think of all the jokes they're gonna make! Why don't we lay low and tell them when we're ready." 

"Okay. And then what exactly are we gonna tell them?" 

"That you're my boyfriend. That you're mine and I'm yours. And that if Seungcheol thinks he can backhug you and hold your hand ever again he's wildly mistaken." 

Jihoon blushes. "You're an aggressive one aren't you?"

"I'm just kidding! A little. So uh."

"Yes?"

"About that kiss earlier."

"Uh huh?"

"I want more."

Soonyoung holds his arms out as Jihoon grins and gets into his now boyfriends lap. He pushes his legs through the chairs arm holes, and pulls Soonyoung’s face closer so he can comfortably wrap his arms around the dancer. He leans in for a slow, deep kiss. 

Jihoon takes his time exploring his now lovers mouth with his own tongue, memorizing the grooves of his teeth and the patterns of his tongue, something he's been waiting to do for quite some time.

Soonyoung pulls away to breathe first. "Whoa Hoonie... I didn't know you were this much into skinship." He remarks, dazed. 

"Only with you." Jihoon smiles, before going for Soonyoung's lips again. 

 

———

 

"So what do you think of the song?" Soonyoung asks excitedly.

"Sure. What's this called again? Yabba dabba doo?" 

"Lilili Yabbay."

"Yo Gabba Gabba?"

"Hoonie, just read the lyrics." 

 

_You live in my dreams, you’re beautiful_

_You shake me up and disappear_

_You make me wait and wait_

_You make me look at the moon and pray_

_Pray that you’ll look at me_

_My movements are all about you_

 

"Babe!" Jihoon blushes. "Are you trying to be a romantic and write lyrics about me?" 

Soonyoung can't deny that the amazing feeling of being in love has given him tons of lyrical inspiration. Sure, his composer boyfriend had denied that any songs he made or lyrics written were about him ( _you're not that special, asshole)_ , using music was one way he could express his feelings. 

The performance team had gathered together to put the finishing touches on the lyrics, and Soonyoung excitedly looked out for his members reactions

"I really love the song. The lyrics seem a lot more personal. Did you write them about Woozi?" Jun asked nonchalantly. 

Soonyoung choked on the water he was sipping, spilling some on the table. He moved quickly to wipe it off with his sleeve, before it spread to the lyrics sheets. "That's funny Junnie." 

Minghao and Chan laughed at the harmless joke. "Seriously though hyung, they're great." Chan states seriously.

"Thanks to you guys of course. We're gonna pull this thing together and it's gonna be great! Right everybody?! AWWOOOO!!" Soonyoung howled, as his team members laughed and howled along.

Later, Soonyoung cautiously approaches his boyfriend in the studio just as he's shutting off his computer for the night. 

"So," He starts. "Have you told Jun anything recently?"

Jihoon laughs. "Soonyoung, that's so vague. This morning I told him to shut up. Yesterday I told him to clean his crumbs off the table. The day before I told him to stop petting my hair. So yes, I've told him tons of stuff lately." He finishes with an eye roll. 

"I meant about us! After we finished pulling the lyrics and concept together for the song, he asked if I wrote the lyrics about you."

"Then?"

"Then everyone laughed."

"Well clearly it was a joke."

"I know! I just don't wanna get found out now. I'm not ready. Not right before the comeback. Not like this... never like this." Soonyoung finished off dramatically, closing his eyes with his arm over his forehead.

"You're so dramatic Soonie... they think that cause you're all over me lately. And I mean _extra_ all over me. I told you to fuck off with the comeback coming up and everything."

"I know, I just can't help it! I know I'm with you all the time, but I just feel like I'm not really _with_ you. We've been crazy busy lately with the tour and the comeback." 

"And we weren't busy before? That's how it is Soonyoung. And that's how it will be for a while." 

"I know... it's just... I don't know..." The dancer trails off. 

Jihoon sighs. "Tell you what. Why don't we go to bed together today? Will that give you enough cuddles to get you through the week?" 

"Possibly." Soonyoung pouted before taking his lovers hand and leading him out the doorway. 

Soonyoung has been more careful with his advances on his boyfriend lately. Well, as if he has a choice. They never have a moment alone in the dorm, Jihoon is never alone in the studio anymore, and their little supply closet hangout spot became history after building renovations. It's been a long time since he spent time with his boyfriend, and he was getting tense. 

 

———

 

The whole tour had gone by in a flash. He at least wanted to make love to his boyfriend in New York City. He internally cursed Seungcheol's grouping app which happened to always choose the Seventeen roommate arrangements yet never paired him up with his Jihoonie. 

 

_Prince Hosh_

where r u?

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

room

 

_Prince Hosh_

with mingyu? ew. well cheol hyung is already asleep. i was hoping me and you could...you know ;)

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

no, i really don’t 

 

_Prince Hosh_

we can have... relations ;)

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

i’m blocking you. 

 

_Prince Hosh_

come on meet me by the pool and we can just sit and get drunk

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

I'm not even 21 in America are you trying to get us deported?

 

_Prince Hosh_

hmm ur right...apple juice? oh fuck hyungs actually awake and just told me he'll kill me if I don't go sleEP BYE LOVE YOU

 

_pretty baby jihoonie_

Love you. 

 

Soonyoung's heart flutters as he reads those two words in the morning, and hugs his phone up to his chest. 

"What's got you feeling so flowery so early in the morning?" Seungcheol side eyed him. 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know you cockblock?" Soonyoung muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" 

"Oh! Crap uhhh.. I said you've got a great cock! WAIT NO-"

The confrontation ended in the morning with Seungcheol sitting on top of Soonyoung until he screamed out the truth of what was going on. 

"AHHHHHHH. OKAY FINE, FINE I'LL TELL YOU. STOP CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR THICK THIGHS!!!" 

Seungcheol cautiously hops off of Soonyoung, wondering if his little secret had anything to do with a certain red haired producer. 

"Aha! You'll never catch me alive sucker! And fuck your grouping app too!" Soonyoung yells, making a break towards the door. 

"Wait- no SOONYOUNG!" 

Thousands of cleaning supplies toppled over on the ground as Soonyoung lay flat on the floor, with mini shampoo bottles rolling around his head and toilet paper landing on his back. "Euuughh...." he groans.

"The cleaning lady is outside our room." The leader finishes, too little too late. Soon enough, all of the members were out in the hallway, to laugh at Soonyoung and snap pictures. The dancer stayed down on the floor, defeated, as the members finished up their laughter and helped the nice lady put her supplies back up on the cart. "Get up jerk, we're leaving soon and you're still in your underwear in the hallway." Jihoon chides, picking up the last toilet paper roll. 

"Hoonie? Is that your voice I hear? Are you out there somewhere?" Soonyoung breathes out from the carpet.

Jihoon leans down, and pinches his side until the older boy yells and gets up. 

"Ow!" 

"Get in there and change!" 

Soonyoung sighed and headed back into his room, defeated. Seungcheol tried not to laugh as he helped the dancer open their shared suitcase. 

“Soonyoungie, you’ve been quite emotional lately. Care to tell me what’s up?” The leader questions. 

Soonyoung gives a sharp glare in the olders direction, and heads straight towards the shower. The leader was left scratching his head over the encounter. But, he had a feeling the choreographer’s little outbursts definitely had something to do with a certain red haired producer. He brushes off the subject and gets his own clothes out. Running a group of twelve boys was ever so complicated. 

 

———

 

Soonyoung remembers the great days when the members enjoyed going out, when they actually left the dorm, including Wonwoo. They were so young, so carefree, so blissfully unaware that two of their band members were back at the dorm blowing each other. The two were still very new to exploring this sexual pleasure with each other, simply not having the time before.

"Ahh....ngh..f-fuck babe... so good." Jihoon moaned, throwing his head back. His whole body felt like it was on fire, it had been so long since the two of them had any time alone to mess around. 

Soonyoung gently massaged Jihoon's balls as he went in and took in the length of his dick, spluttering as the tip reached the back of his throat. He breaks free for air, watching as his saliva leaves a trail mixed with Jihoon's precum to his mouth.

"Holy fuck...Soonyoung- ah..." Jihoon cries out as Soonyoung immediately licks his tongue along the youngers dick. 

Jihoon moves his hands down from where they're gripping the wall to Soonyoung's hair. "S-soonyoung… I'm close." 

Soonyoung takes in Jihoon's dick whole again, which is right when Jihoon's cum hits the back of his throat. He immediately pulls away, coughing, until he realizes he's actually choking on Lee Jihoon's semen and giggles.

"Fuck! Babe I'm so sorry, I should have moved away-" 

"It's okay! Don't kink shame me but that was hot." 

"You've got a choking on sperm kink? Gross. Anyway, why don't I still make it up to you?" Jihoon offers, pulling his boyfriend up and guiding him toward the bed, before pulling down the olders underwear waistband. Soonyoung's cock pops out in all of its glory, already hard and leaking of precum. 

"Fuck yes. Are you gonna choke on my cum too?" 

"Fuck no." Jihoon glares, before sliding his tongue along his boyfriends dick, before massaging the bottom of his length with his hands. 

Soonyoung lets out a throaty moan, voice still raw from his earlier escapade. "Mmm love... ah.." 

The younger starts bobbing his head up and down, still gripping the base of Soonyoung's cock and using his free hand to stroke along Soonyoung's inner thigh, where he was most sensitive. Jihoon loved learning new things about his lovers body. He can't get enough of the dancer, while the dancer himself claimed Jihoon's moans sounded like "a symphony played by the sex gods." 

Suddenly, the two heard loud voices outside the house. There's no mistaking it that the others are back already, when they hear Seungkwan's loud laughter and a key clicking in the lock.

"Fuck!" Soonyoung breathes out, and before Jihoon can even react and move away, there was Soonyoung's cum shooting in his mouth. 

"Mmmf-" Jihoon grimaces as the salty taste fills his mouth. He leaves his mouth hanging open, frozen in place as Soonyoung immediately runs to get his pants on. "What are you doing?!" He hisses, throwing Jihoon's sweatpants at him. "Just swallow it! Put those on quick!"

By this time the front door is open and the members are already flooding inside, loud footsteps echoing in the hallway. Jihoon swallows the cum and yanks his pants on. 

"Jihoon hyung! Soonyoung hyung! We brought food!" They hear Mingyus voice, getting closer. 

"Fuck! Jihoon! My fucking dick won't go down." 

"I'll fix that." Jihoon states, before pinching Soonyoung's side, and hard. 

"OW! FUCK! OH MY GOD. FUCK." Soonyoung doubles over, rolling on the ground. 

"Why the fuck would our band mates arriving have prompted you to cum in my mouth?!" 

Soonyoung hisses, clutching his side. "Where else was I supposed to cum besides your mouth?!" 

"You don’t!?” 

At that moment, Mingyu slams the door open, hitting Soonyoung again where he was writhing on the floor earlier.

"OW!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MINGYU!!" Soonyoung cries out.

"Is that somebody taking the Lord's name in vain I hear?" Joshua peeks his head in, frowning. 

"Oh my god hyung! I'm so sorry! Why were you even rolling around on the floor anyways?!" Mingyu asks, bending down to help his hyung up. 

"BECAUSE OF THIS TSUNDERE!" Soonyoung sighed, pointing at the producer, who was hovering off on the side.

"So what food did you guys bring?" Jihoon asks, showing no mercy towards his fallen boyfriend. 

"We have your favorite, fried chicken!" Joshua smiles. 

"Awesome!" Jihoon exclaims. "I'm just gonna wash my mouth first to get this taste out." He says, heading towards the bathroom.

"You already had something to eat?" Joshua asks, bless his heart. 

"Something like that." Soonyoung hears the producer answer, as he returns to his painful whines while Mingyu returns to doting on him.

 

\---

 

“So, what is exactly is going on between you two?” Seungcheol brings up, carefully.

The three leaders were on the set of their new song, Change Up, and Seungcheol decided this moment of privacy was the right time to bring up the two’s behavior. The other members might not have noticed, but as the eldest, Seungcheol had a responsibility to be on the lookout for the younger ones, especially with his other co leaders who were prone to overworking themselves. 

“Why would you think that there’s anything going on between us?” Jihoon asks innocently, blinking. 

“Well, when we were on tour, Soonyoung was acting ridiculously weird.” 

“Oh, and how so?” The dancer prods, innocently blinking.

“For fuck’s sake, you knocked over a cleaning cart and complimented my cock.”

Jihoon gives Soonyoung a kick under the table.

"Ouch!" 

“-and even for you, that’s pretty strange behavior.” Seungcheol continues.

The two stare at him blankly now. He can clearly see the corner of Soonyoung’s lips twitching, and Jihoon’s ears turning red, so he decided to spare them the mercy of elaborating.

"Alright, you know what? it's your decision. Don't feel pressured to tell me anything you aren’t ready to tell me.” Seungcheol finishes. "But for the love of God, keep your dicks in your pants and your lips to yourself." 

Soonyoung chokes on his saliva.

Jihoon giggles. "You sound like my dad yelling at my baseball team when we were ten and in the locker room-"

"What kind of fucking baseball team was that?!" Soonyoung exclaims. 

 

———

 

"You know, we haven't had a date in forever." Soonyoung whines, where he's currently lying down on the floor of the studio, poking Jihoon's legs. 

"Soonyoung, if you came here to coerce me to have sex with you, just get out now. I have tons of work to do with this song." Jihoon states. 

The dancer lets out another whine. "But baaabyyy... I just wanna get ice cream... pleeeeaase. I missed being with you..." He begins poking Jihoon's legs again, this time with more force, hoping it'll make the focused producer actually get up and humor him a little.

"Soonyoung, you're such a baby! Fine. Let me finish these few seconds and we'll get fucking ice cream even though it's cold out." 

"YAY!" The older exclaims, shifting so he's sitting up on the floor. Jihoon shakes his head, his clingy boyfriend was his weakness, no matter how hard he tried to resist. 

Soonyoung loads up a game on his phone while Jihoon spends the next few minutes replaying the same part of the song over and over again, until it sounds just perfect. He saves his work then moves to shut down the computer.

"Alright. Let's go."

Soonyoung springs up and grabs his boyfriend by the hands as he leads the way outside. It's always late at night where they get moments to be together, the taller thinks. At least the moon gives them their blessing, and with the chillier nights, they have an excuse to be pressed even closer together.

Jihoon makes a move to let go of his boyfriend’s hands as they head out deeper to the streets, but Soonyoung holds on even tighter, not letting the younger out of his grip.

“What do you think you’re doing? We could get caught!”

“I’m normalizing soonhoon culture!" Soonyoung exclaims proudly. 

Jihoon groans. "Whatever. If I don't have ice cream right this second I'm gonna pass out so let's just hurry."

"Yes sir!" Soonyoung salutes, before the boys resume their walk.

The colorful 24 hour ice cream shop lights up the whole street as the two boys approach. Soonyoung speeds ahead to hold the door open for his boyfriend. "M'boy!" He exclaims, tipping his imaginary hat forward. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and heads straight towards the counter, checking out the various flavors through the display window. Soonyoung follows behind quietly, before opening his mouth to question "Why are you checking out the different options when we always get the same thing anyways?" 

"Maybe I need to spice things up a bit." Jihoon states. 

"Yeah right... two caramel fudges with chocolate chips please!" Soonyoung excitedly tells the cashier, who couldn't care any less that two idol group members just walked in together. 

Jihoon makes a move to pull out his wallet, when the taller boy stops him. "Let me." 

"You're such a gentleman." Jihoon bites back, with a grin. He knows his boyfriend loves to spoil him, remembering the time when he had an intense cookie craving at 2am and Soonyoung had gone to three different markets just to find pumpkin spice Oreos. 

Soonyoung collects both cups and bounces over to their table, the same exact spot they sat on their very first "date," he liked to call. He sets both down across from each other, making sure he pulls Jihoon's chair out for him first before settling down himself. He props his arm up, chin resting on his hand, face holding a goofy grin. 

"What's with that weird look on your face?" Jihoon asks, diving into his ice cream. 

"What look?" Soonyoung asks innocently. 

"Your 'I'm so in love with you right now' look!" 

"Because I am~" Soonyoung sing songs.

Jihoon feels a blush creeping up towards the center of his cheeks all the way to his ears. "I love you too." He grumbles. "But I’m still shook Cheol hyung caught onto us. We have to be more careful. Stop trying to hug me at every chance you get, the fansite pictures are spreading like crazy.”

"Oh let it be." Soonyoung dismisses the matter with a wave of his hand. "Let the fans enjoy it. You wouldn't believe the crazy amounts of fanfictions I've seen-"

“OKAY OKAY. I’ll trust you.”

 

———

 

“Ah… fuck. Holy fuck Jihoon.” Soonyoung manages to get out, still panting between breaths. He lies on top of the smaller boy, too tired to push himself off. He feels his orgasm still coarsing through him, and relishes in the feeling.

“Kwon Soonyoung. Fuck.” Jihoon sighs. “I love you.”

Soonyoung immediately freezes. He suddenly becomes hyperaware of how Jihoon’s body is pressed up against his, how both of their cum and sweat is sticky between them right now.

“I'm so in love with you." Jihoon continues. 

The way he says it isn't careful, it's rather carefree. Releasing all inhibitions to let the truth hang over them, encasing them even. 

Soonyoung closes his eyes and collects himself for a moment, before shifting over to stare the younger boy in the eyes. Jihoon makes eye contact for a brief second before looking away, looking for anything else to make him not feel so vulnerable, suddenly so aware of Soonyoung's reaction, of the large step just taken in their relationship. His heart is racing, he still can't catch his breath properly. He wonders if Soonyoung can feel his heartbeat. Soonyoung notices the younger’s cheeks and ears are the rosiest he’s ever seen them.

Soonyoung uses what’s left of his upper arm strength and pushes himself up so that he can kiss Jihoon properly. The younger boy pauses for a moment, before closing his eyes and kissing back, tongues swirling together. Somehow, the kiss has more meaning this time. Deeper than making out, deeper than any heated kiss during a fuck. 

Soonyoung is the first to pull away, with swollen lips he watches the saliva trail from their mouths break, before he finally speaks. “Lee Jihoon. I love you too. More than you know.”

It was the first time Jihoon had told him he loved him, and Soonyoung wasn't really sure what to expect for their future. They were so busy now, with unit practices taking up full priority and everyone's time, he hasn't had a chance to see Jihoon, but he was seriously craving him.

Is it even possible to crave a person he wonders? Maybe now he's finally truly grasping the feeling of what love can be. He doesn't just _want_ Jihoon, he _needs_ him. Absolutely incredible sex aside, Jihoon is the one that just gets him. He can read Soonyoung's mind right in front of him, or from miles away. 

 

———

 

Fate is a really funny thing, Jihoon decides. Billions and billions of people existed in the world. Yet he just had to go and fucking fall in love with his bandmate. He supposes, this was the plan the universe had set out for him. He discusses this with Soonyoung one day, as the older had surprised Jihoon in his studio late one night, bringing his favorite pop tarts. 

He breaks off a large piece, shoving it in his mouth before he starts talking. "You know,  _crunch crunch_ Soonyoung, _crunch_ have you ever thought about how funny the universe is?" 

Soonyoung lets out a chuckle, he makes a move for his hand to brush away the crumbs around Jihoons mouth, before deciding to lick them off instead. 

Jihoon blushes. "I'm serious!” 

“Alright babe, tell me more.” Soonyoung smiles, resting his chin on the back of his hand. He stares into his boyfriends eyes, which can pull the dancer into a trance every time. Out of the countless eyes full of passion he’s seen, the most mesmerizing by far were Jihoons. 

“Well, I know we had that moment after we had sex that night. I really meant every word, it wasn’t in the heat of emotions. I really love you. I know it’s weird ‘cause we’re bandmates in a group with eleven other people might I add but, you just. I don’t know. You make everything amazing, you make everything okay. I’m sorry, I know you deserve so much more…” Jihoon’s interrupted by Soonyoung lacing his fingers in the smaller boy’s hands, giving him a knowing tug. Jihoon blushes, before crawling onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

Sooyoung pulls him even closer, wrapping strong arms around his waist. 

“I know you meant those words, and I meant them too Jihoon. I love every part of you, I wish I could give you so much more, but the most we have are these late night moments.”

Jihoon smiles as he leans forward to kiss Soonyoung softly. Soonyoung can still taste strawberry pop tarts on the younger’s lips. 

“You don’t need to give me anything, what we have is enough. Thank you.”

“For?”

“For existing… and the pop tarts.”

Soonyoung laughs. “You’re so special, I could live off of just your love forever.”

 

———

 

“Babe!” Soonyoung gasps. “I think I have the perfect title for the song.”

“What would that be?”

“Fuck me before you go.”

Jihoon chokes on his coca cola. “What on earth does that have to do with protecting the members and carats?”

“I don’t know. It’s just the _vibe_ I’m getting.”

“Well the _vibe_ I’m getting right now is to punch you.”

The producer and choreographer had finally been paired off together for sharing a hotel room, and Soonyoung couldn’t have been more excited. That is, before the two entered their room and started a heated makeout session when suddenly, they realized just how thin the walls were when they heard Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s screaming over Overwatch in the next room, and Seokmin’s incessantly loud singing across the hall. 

The two separated, knowing there wouldn’t be time for anything more or they would be found out for sure. 

Soonyoung would have to say though, their solution of writing a song was a pretty productive route to go. He was still in incredible awe over how musically talented his boyfriend was, writing lyrics and making beats as if he was a human version of a mixing studio. 

“And…done! The satoori was a great touch Soonyoung. Great job!” Jihoon patted him, before folding up their lyric sheets. 

Soonyoung sighed. “I only put that in cause your satoori makes me hard. I just doodled in some lyrics, you should get more credit.”

Jihoon looks over at his boyfriend. He knows Soonyoung is insanely talented, he just wished he would stop thinking he wasn’t good enough. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself love. You know, I can tell when you write lyrics it comes from your heart, it comes from your passion. Song writing isn’t about how much experience you have, but how you convey what you feel. You do that every single day with me, and you do that every day with your body when you bring life to the words in our music.

Soonyoung blushes, before suddenly enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. “Ow, Soonyoung!” Jihoon complains, as the two roll around on the floor. 

“You know babe,” Soonyoung starts. “I’m thankful you can hear the beat of my heart, and the song it sings.”

 

———

 

Soonyoung startles as a figure slightly pulls off his blanket, and he feels pressure dip on the side of the bed. Slightly confused, he softens when he realizes who exactly is crawling into his bunk at this late hour. 

"Sorry I woke you." Jihoon whispers into his ear. 

Soonyoung wordlessly moves over to make room for the smaller boy, an unnecessary move as his boyfriend opts to immediately bury his face in Soonyoung's chest, and wrap his arms around the taller boy. Soonyoung hugs back, rubbing small circles into the youngers back, until they're both falling asleep.

It's a rare moment when Jihoon is the one seeking affection from the older boy, especially when the other members are around. Soonyoung sees this as slightly alarming, worried something might have happened to his boyfriend to make him upset. He leaves it be sometimes, knowing the producer often needs time to clear his head.

Soonyoung awakens in the morning to Jihoon's hair in his mouth and drool on his shirt. The most he can do is stare lovingly, not wanting to disturb the younger boy who deserves a much needed rest. Instead, he opts to readjust the two so his arm isn't getting crushed. He caresses Jihoon’s face. 

As the sun pours in through the shades and the birds chirp, Soonyoung feels nostalgic remember the first ever morning the two woke up together. 

It’ll always be enough, just to begin his days with the love of his life.

 

———

 

And that's how happy Jihoon gets, seeing his boyfriend standing in front of their building, waiting for him. Soonyoung's hands are shoved deep in his pockets, snow boots crunching the ice he stands on. 

Another late night studio session with Bumzu had led to Jihoon canceling on date night, but Soonyoung understands, he always does. 

Jihoon can make out how beautiful his face looks and glows. He can see the sparkle in the others eyes, twinkling like a star in the night sky, shining the brightest. Lights really do guide you home.

There’s no better love than one that’s unchanging, one that’s understanding, one that fills in the missing pieces, one that brings light into your dark spaces. One that develops, and will keep going strong.

And Soonyoung and Jihoon just have souls that were designed for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading! i mainly did this little project slowly to improve my writing but i hope you enjoyed! by the way, it was my first time writing smutty scenes HAH. sorry for some inaccurate stuff. for the sake of the story can we pretend soonyoung wrote lilili yabbay for his jihoonie :')


End file.
